DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): Toward the goal of developing an automated, miniaturized device to detect the body's reaction to exposure to environmental toxins, Advanced Sensor Technologies, Inc. proposes to develop a miniature device capable of providing differential blood cholinesterase analysis. The device will provide analysis of cholinesterase levels (acetylcholinesterase and butyrylcholinesterase) using a single drop of blood obtained from finger prick sampling. The system will be automated such that it may be utilized by minimally trained individuals, and will provide results in less than five minutes. The proposed device will provide health clinics with units capable of screening and confirming exposure of lawn care worker, crop dusters, athletes, and first responders (i.e. EMS personnel) to chemical agents, pesticides, or other toxic chemicals. It has been demonstrated that these, and other drugs, especially those that are organophosphorous or carbamate based, inhibit cholinesterase (ChE) activity in human blood. These inhibitory effects often persist for up to 100 days in a healthy individual after exposure. Additionally, the device, designed similarly to home pregnancy tests, can be utilized by parents to test their children for exposure to environmental toxins, including pesticides on insufficiently washed fruits and vegetables. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE